During operation of a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, condensed moisture often accumulates on a surface of an evaporator. Such condensed moisture is representative of moisture that has been removed from air during operation of the HVAC system. Federal regulations typically specify a percentage of fresh air that must be introduced to an enclosed space over a specified period of time. In order to accomplish adequate ventilation, it is often necessary to circulate air through the HVAC system without operating an associated evaporator. Thus, during ventilation of fresh air, it is common for the condensed moisture to evaporate and be re-introduced into the enclosed space. Such a phenomenon increases relative humidity of the enclosed space thereby increasing the amount of moisture that must be removed by the HVAC system.